Catching Lightning
by darlingwendy
Summary: One corner of her lips quirked upwards. "Well, Stefan," she began with a shrug, stepping back as she distanced from the table, "You do happen to look like someone with a story to tell." AU/AH. Steroline.
1. If I Knew Then

**Disclaimer: I only own this universe and the plot. Chapter title comes from the song by Lady Antebellum. Epic, epic, epic. And a little sad, as well. **

**(a/n): Very AU/AH. Steroline makes me giddy. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Catching Lightning **

**Chapter 1: If I Knew Then**

_You know my heart  
Was reaching for you  
But we never even met_

* * *

**2012 - Present Day**

Numb. A cold, trickling surge of ice was the only sensation Caroline Forbes could register as it coursed through her system. A numbness had pooled into her stomach, mingling dangerously with pangs of dread and - more evidently - fear. Her shaking fingers fumbled along the carpet, her wide eyes scanning the floors for the cell phone she had dropped as a thick veil of shock washed over her once again, clouding her every thought and emotion. She gulped, struggling through the knot in her throat as she held the device to her ear again. She sank onto her bed, blinking through the darkness that enveloped her bedroom. Only then was she able to regain herself again, even fractionally.

"Elena...Elena, is he okay? Is he-" she asked frantically, a choking sob escaping her lips as she listened for news that she wasn't quite sure she wanted to hear. A hand reached up to rake through her tangled, blonde hair, tugging at the strands as the unnerving silence stretched between the two friends. "Elena, _tell_ me. I can...I can handle it."

"_He's not doing very well, Caroline_," Elena spoke softly, her voice hesitant. "_Damon and I only just got here. We - we don't know much of anything right now. Caroline, I think you need to_-"

"I'm coming. I need to see him, I need to...God, he can't die. He can't leave me, not now." _Not ever._ "I won't let him leave me, Elena." She was already on her feet, rummaging through her closet as the phone remained lodged between her head and shoulder, grabbing at the first shirt and pair of jeans she could get her hands on. Quickly pulling on the clothes, she shifted the phone to her other ear and said, "How did this happen? I saw him just a few hours ago, how could he have..." Her voice wavered as it tapered off, unable to comprehend how the night had turned so horrific in such a short time span.

"_We don't know, Caroline. Damon's only just getting details of the accident_," Elena said, sounding increasingly more troubled as the seconds ticked by. Caroline could already see the nervous, frightened way the brunette would be gnawing at her lip in that moment.

The blonde shook her head, releasing a shaky breath as she exited her apartment, swiftly locking the door behind her. The cool night greeted her frame as she slipped outside, ending her conversation with Elena. She hung up, sliding into her car and turning on the ignition. Silent prayers consumed her thoughts, willing whatever higher power existed to make everything better, to relieve the terrible turn their lives had taken.

_Stefan got into a car accident, Caroline_.

_Car accident._

_He got into a car accident. He's not doing very well. _

Elena's words, the very same that had woken Caroline from her peaceful, sleepy haze, played repeatedly in her head like a cruel mantra. Never in her life had she been more terrified for what was to come, for what would happen to the man she swore to stay with for the rest of her life. _I can't lose him, I won't_, she thought to herself, blinking away the tears that rose to her eyes. The beautiful diamonds adorning her left hand only reminded her of how much she needed him, how attuned her body and mind had become to his. He had become her everything, her saviour...she'd be damned if she ever let him leave her like this. The gold band of the engagement ring seemed to scorch her finger, engraving into her skin just how broken she would truly become if Stefan didn't survive.

There was no world without Stefan.

It felt as though hours had passed before Caroline was rushing through the halls of the hospital, hysteria escalating within her as terror and anxiety continued to bubble in the pits of her stomach. She felt as though she was floating, trying to swim through a massive block of jell-o. She bumped into a dark-haired man, blindly attempting to push past the body to reach the right room. A prickle of irritation ran through her as the man grabbed her arms, steadying her clumsy frame.

"Caroline, it's me," the familiar voice said, sounding almost hollow. She looked up to see the man's face and blinked in recognition. "You're going to end up running into walls with the way you're tearing across the building." The poor attempt at humor did not reach his usually vibrant eyes.

His grip relaxed as she hurriedly said, "Damon, how is he? What happened?"

The man ran a hand across his face, her own fears and tension reflecting in his expression. The pair began walking, knots building in Caroline's stomach. As her future brother-in-law spoke, she felt as though she would be sick. "A truck collided with his car." Damon winced slightly. "It was bad, Care. His nose is wrecked and he was bleeding quite a lot, from what I've gathered since they've informed me of what's going on. On top of that, he has a broken leg and a few broken ribs. He wasn't breathing properly before the doctors..."

Her body stiffened and her breath caught in her throat, her heart nearly stopping as Damon pushed open a door to reveal her mangled fiancé. She couldn't hear anything anymore. Her stomach lurched at the sight of his broken, handsome face. His eyes were closed and she could see the unnatural pattern in the rise and fall of his chest. She disregarded the IVs hooked to his body, ignoring the wires and other unrecognizable objects obscuring her view of the man before her. Tears flooded her eyes as she rushed to his side, gingerly picking up his cool hand.

"Stefan," she breathed, deep waves of shock hitting her once again as she drank in his appearance. "I'm going to kill whoever did this to him. I'm going to - I'm going to kill them," she mumbled through the sobs that began suffocating her throat.

"Caroline," Damon said, furrowing his brows as he sighed. Caroline refused to look away from Stefan's face, gently pressing a kiss to his temple so as not to hurt him even further. From the corner of her eye she could see Damon take a seat in the chair on the other side of the room. "The other person is dead. The truck driver."

Caroline froze, her lips hovering above Stefan's forehead. She pulled away, fresh tears rising in her eyes. To think that the man before her could have been the one to have suffered that fate...to think that her Stefan would have been the one dead had things gone any differently...it was unthinkable. _I should have never let him go home, _she thought, miserable_. I should have made him stay with me. None of this would have happened if I had-_

"Stefan got extremely lucky," a quiet voice murmured from the door. Caroline looked up, blinking through the moisture in her eyes to see that it was Elena. The brown-haired girl entered the room, enveloping Caroline in a tight hug as she stroked back her mussed hair. Caroline could only imagine how awful she looked, but that was the very last thing on her mind, for once. "Thank God. At least he's okay, Caroline. He's going to be okay. Look at me," she said, strength and determination growing in her voice as she forced Caroline to look at her directly. Both girls had tears streaming down their faces, openly crying. "Everything's going to be okay."

Caroline nodded numbly, her eyes returning to Stefan's. Her trembling fingers cautiously brushed back his chestnut-coloured hair, one hand reaching up to roughly wipe at the warmth threatening to spill again. She had to believe that it was all going to be okay, that he was going to get better. She knew she had to remain strong for the both of them.

"I don't think he's going to make it to the wedding on Saturday," Damon said dryly, his lifeless eyes flitting along his brother's injuries. "Not like this..." His forehead creased in worry and Caroline could see that he was a breath away from losing it himself. Despite their rocky past, Damon did love his brother. It was as clear as day to anyone who knew them. He looked up, his gaze locking with Caroline's. A sheen of moisture glistened over his pale irises as he breathed, "I can't imagine what would have happened if I had lost my brother, Care."

Elena manoeuvred around the hospital bed to crouch before him, taking his hands in hers. His blanched face turned to look down at her as she spoke words of comfort, lacing her fingers through his. Caroline could hear whispers of Giuseppe being contacted, an angry retort being thrown back by Damon.

Her eyes turned to look at Stefan again, fighting through the urge to break down entirely. She leaned forward, her blonde curls falling over his face as she pressed a feather light kiss to his chapped, parted lips. "I can't imagine what would have happened if I had lost my heart," she murmured, feeling as though her entire world was now hanging by a thread, threatening to collapse at any given moment. Memories swirled and mingled with her thoughts, slowly drifting back to a time where the two had been mere strangers. Their lives had never been the same since.

**December, Two Years Ago**

Caroline's cheeks were flushed pink as she entered the large diner from the back, unraveling her scarf from her neck. She breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be finally out of the snow. The twenty-one-year-old had been running errands all morning for her mom, who had come into the city to visit her, the likes of which she couldn't stand to look at for more than two seconds without some snappy comment or the other rising to her mouth. She shrugged off her jacket and smoothed a hand over her uniform, consisting of a white t-shirt and black skirt, running her fingers through her perfectly curled blonde hair. She switched shoes, slipping out of her wet boots as another blonde pushed through the doors of the kitchen to greet her, several plates and drinks balancing on her arms.

"You know, for someone who _says_ she hates working as much as you do," Rebekah grinned, "You're always uncannily on time for your shifts. Some would say you're just lying to us, you know. I wouldn't put it past you."

Caroline rolled her eyes, a smile of her own forming on her face as she put away her things. "Well, you know how I am about impressions," she said brightly, "I want to come off as someone you can count on to get the job done."

Rebekah snorted slightly, bumping her hip against Caroline's as she passed by. "Oh, please. You just want the money."

"Well, I've got to pay for school _somehow_," Caroline justified haughtily, wrinkling her nose as she raised her head. "It's what forced me to get a job in the first place." She joked as an afterthought, "Do I _look_ like I should be working?"

"Don't be a drama queen," Rebekah chided, walking off to serve the meals that she was carrying.

"I'll stop when you stop," Caroline grinned cheekily, imitating her accent.

Rebekah turned her blonde hair, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Hmm, not quite. Try again? Maybe it'll actually sound legitimate with some more practice."

Caroline shook her head, turning to pull on her waitress apron and grabbing a pen from the counter. Her eyes drifted along the crowds in the restaurant, the usual hustle and bustle running smoothly as she set out to take orders. As much as she bitched and moaned about work, it wasn't quite as bad as she made it out to be. She enjoyed talking to people, refreshed by the story each individual brought to the relatively popular diner-style establishment. It was easy to grow lonely in a place like New York City, but, ever the social butterfly, Caroline had managed perfectly well since the day she moved from her hometown. More days than one did she find herself missing Mystic Falls, but she found that she had compensated well for the friendships she had left behind.

The afternoon wore on, hours passing before the sky outside began to darken with the arrival of nightfall. Caroline's gaze met Rebekah's as she set out to wipe down the empty tables, the pair sharing a smile before Caroline went back to cleaning as thoroughly as she could. The other blonde had been one of Caroline's very first friends in New York, directing her towards her parents' restaurant when Caroline began looking for a place to work. The British family had moved to the U.S a few years ago, and both girls had quickly become friends, not having very many other people they knew in the city. Despite their everyday bantering and teasing, Rebekah and Caroline had grown to be just as close as any other pair of best friends.

"Oh, joy, my dick of a brother has decided to grace us with his presence. What can we do for you today, your highness?" Rebekah announced sarcastically, rolling her blue eyes as a tall, young man strode through the front doors of the restaurant.

"Woke up on the wrong end of the bed, then? Nothing new there, sister of mine," Klaus smirked, his eyes landing on Caroline. A grin played at his mouth as he walked towards the table she was clearing up. "I've been calling you all afternoon. Ignoring me?"

"I'm sorry, my cell phone's dead," Caroline replied, smiling as the man pressed a kiss to her lips, his arms immediately circling around her slim waist. "How are you?"

Klaus grabbed onto her hand, pulling the pair towards the back of the diner. Her lips were swiftly captured by his, his fingers tightening on her frame as he pulled her closer still. "Much better now," he smiled against her mouth. She was taken aback by his sudden eagerness, a little wary that someone was going to catch them. Nevertheless, she met his kiss with equal fervor. Just as his hand slid beneath the fabric of her t-shirt, his fingertips beginning to dance along the skin of her waist, Caroline pulled back and firmly removed his hands from her frame. Laughing, she said, "You're going to get me in trouble with your parents!"

"Screw them," Klaus wrinkled his nose, leaning forward again.

"Klaus, I'm _working_," Caroline said, placing her hands on her hips as she cocked her head. "You can't be distracting me here, you know that. Hey, don't pout! That's not attractive whatsoever, mister."

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone," Klaus sighed, brushing a kiss against her cheek before moving past her. "I was here to get some papers from the office, anyway. Back to work then, Miss Forbes. I'll have you all to myself soon enough." He winked, disappearing down the narrow hall.

Caroline bit her lip, smiling widely as she turned away from her boyfriend. They had been dating for approximately five months and Caroline couldn't have imagined meeting a more charming and exciting man. Sometimes obnoxious, yes, but so was she. She didn't know if she believed in "the one", but he was becoming rather like every girl's imaginary fairytale prince. Although where a prince would have a horse-drawn carriage, Klaus Mikaelson had a sports car.

"God, it's like he's physically incapable of keeping his hands off of you," Rebekah grimaced, feigning disgust as she grabbed her jacket and purse. "Well, I'm done for the night. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Be nice," Caroline shook her head, giggling slightly. Curiosity piqued as she arched a brow. "Where are you off to?"

"I have a date," Rebekah smiled, a glimmer of victory in her eyes as she tucked strands of her hair behind her ear. "Let's hope he doesn't turn out to be a complete asshole this time."

"Don't get pregnant," Caroline replied seriously, her lips quirking as she fought back a pearl of laughter.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, poking the other girl's side as she headed towards the back door. "Very funny, Forbes. There are customers out front, what are you standing there for?"

"Yes, m'am," Caroline sighed, scanning the perimeter of the restaurant. Few people remained, and so the blonde set out to refill drinks and take any remaining orders. There weren't quite as many night prowlers as there usually were, oddly enough. Just as she was piling dirty glasses inside of a plastic bin, later to take them to the dishwasher, a movement across the restaurant caught her eye. Many people chose to sit alone, Caroline knew. She was witness to this simple fact on a regular basis. The blonde couldn't tell you why she found the young man bent over a notebook, his laptop pushed off to one side of the table, slightly out of the ordinary. It was not every day that you saw someone sitting in the far corner of a diner, papers and other such items strewn all around him as he intently scribbled away, his forehead creased in a steady kind of concentration. She cocked her head, wiping her hands with a napkin before she swerved around the counter and began walking towards his table.

Sliding her hands into the pocket of her apron, she purposefully pulled out a small notepad and a pen. "Excuse me, would you like anything else to drink or eat? Some more coffee, maybe?"

The man looked up and Caroline was immediately startled by the clarity of his darker green eyes. He had a strong jaw and sharp, defined features that seemed to intensify the color even further. His lips parted as he made to speak, looking down at the empty cup in front of him. "Uh, yeah - that'd be great."

She nodded once, her arm reaching out to grab the mug. Her gaze caught the glimpse of a name on the cover page of what appeared to be an essay for school. _Stefan Salvatore_. She spun on her heel and walked away, quick to return with his freshly refilled coffee.

"What exactly are you working on?" Caroline inquired, unable to help herself, as she eyed the notebook under his arms. Whatever he was doing, it seemed to be quite important to the man before her.

"I'm...writing a book, of sorts," Stefan replied slowly, leaning back in his chair as he took a sip of his drink.

Caroline raised a brow as he smoothed a hand over the grey t-shirt he wore. She tapped her fingers against the table thoughtfully, picking up the plates that remained on his table. _He's a writer?_ Ever intrigued, Caroline asked, "And what's your book about?"

He raised his eyes, piercing green meeting blue, a small smile forming at his mouth. Caroline shifted on her feet, wondering vaguely if he was laughing at her. She stood tall, waiting for his answer. "You're awfully curious, aren't you?" he finally said, not unkindly.

Caroline pinked ever so slightly, one corner of her lips quirking upwards. "Well, _Stefan_," she began with a shrug, stepping back as she distanced from the table, "You do happen to look like someone with a story to tell."

The green-eyed stranger continued to watch her, somewhat startled, as she stepped behind the counter, ringing up an elderly couple that were leaving. "Have a nice night," Caroline spoke brightly, checking the time. She gathered her things, her eyes locking with Stefan's once again before he turned away and returned to his work.

She wondered what he was writing about.

* * *

**(a/n): **And that's a wrap. For this chapter, anyhow. Not much Steroline interaction just yet but there's plenty more to come for these two. Also, reviews are like brownies. And who doesn't love brownies? :P


	2. Lost

**Disclaimer: I only own this universe and the plot. Chapter title belongs to the song by Coldplay. **

**(a/n): From here on out, the story will be all flashbacks/from the past. They will be a mix of both Stefan and Caroline's memories of how they met and all of that fun stuff, so both perspectives will be included. It'll be as if both characters are thinking back to this time period in their lives. We'll return back to the present (the hospital) closer to the end of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lost**

_Just because I'm hurting  
Doesn't mean I'm hurt_

* * *

"For the _last_ freaking time - God, mom!" Caroline cried, flitting around her bedroom as she searched for a pale-coloured cardigan that would match the ruffled top she wore. She rummaged through the contents of her large and neatly organized closet, impatiently tapping her fingers against her side as her mother droned on about things that Caroline would rather not listen to. She ran her hand across her face in an attempt to calm the irritated prickling at her skin, wondering where she had last placed the missing article of clothing. Successfully annoyed, she asked, "What don't you understand?"

"I hate men," Rebekah mumbled into Caroline's pillows, still clad in her sleeping shorts and a t-shirt, her hair pulled sloppily into a ponytail. The blonde had slept over the night before after her disastrous date and had yet to remove herself from the bed, even considering that it was nearly time for lunch. Caroline had concluded that her friend would be there for the rest of the day.

"_Caroline, you've always been...flighty. I don't know if this is the right career path for you, if you're going to stick to it..._" Liz Forbes spoke hesitantly over the phone, "_You change your mind twenty different times just to pick an outfit in the morning_-"

"I hate most women too, though," Rebekah sighed deeply, rolling over onto her back and narrowing her pale eyes at the ceiling. "This isn't working for me," she continued dramatically. "Why couldn't people be more like your friend...Matthew? God, he was sweet. And incredibly athletic..."

"His name's Matt," Caroline replied absently, finally finding the item she was looking for. She plucked it off of the floor of her closet, releasing an agitated breath as she turned to glare at the receiver that was resting on her dresser. "I can and _will_ do this, mom. I'm not going to be changing my mind, and even if I do - people change careers all the time -"

"_So you _are_ thinking about other things_-"

"Mom!" Caroline cried out in frustration, picking up the phone. "I get that you don't think this is the kind of thing I would be interested in for the long run, but I _am_. I'm determined to do this and I will not let you of all people tell me otherwise. Why do you have to doubt me? I'm twenty years old, you can't dictate my life anymore."

"_You just haven't been the Caroline I remember since.._." the woman's voice trailed off, clouding quickly with discomfort. "_I worry about you_."

"You mean since dad left you for Jack?" Caroline interjected coldly, her jaw tensing as she gripped the receiver. "That was five years ago. It's you, mom. _You_ haven't been the same person since that year."

And with that, the blonde girl hung up, tossing the phone onto the bed before she slid her arms into the beige cardigan. Caroline turned to look at her reflection in the mirror, twirling and adjusting locks of her curled hair so that it rested perfectly along her shoulders. She gulped down the bitter knots of emotion forming in her throat, swiftly checking to make sure her makeup was intact. Sighing, she absently picked up a tube of mascara, seemingly lost in her many thoughts.

"Are you okay, Care?" Rebekah asked, finally shifting so that she was sitting up. She patted a spot to her left as her brows furrowed in concern, gesturing for Caroline to take a seat.

Caroline sat down onto the blankets beside her friend, chewing on her lower lip for a moment before she shook her head. "I'm fine. I just...why can't she be happy for me? For once in my life I know what I want and..." her voice wavered and she blinked, fighting the urge to cry.

"I know," Rebekah spoke gently, reaching out to touch her arm. She cracked a smile, continuing, "You may be a total pain in the ass but I'm glad that you know where your life is going. _I'm_ happy for you."

"You're a pain in the ass too, Bekah." Caroline laughed quietly, her face brightening as she bumped her shoulder against Rebekah's. "Thanks."

"Now, don't you have somewhere to be?"

* * *

Stefan Salvatore was not amused.

Privacy had never been an issue for him, not in the last two years. He hadn't even bothered to move out of the Salvatore home, which was rather like a mansion than the average house, considering that his brother lived elsewhere for the most part and he very rarely ever ran into his father. His wing of the elaborately decorated building was never disturbed save for the occasional housekeeper, and that was the way he preferred things to be. He could only vaguely remember a time where the hostility between the three had been on much lower levels. Then again, it wasn't as if he remembered all that much about his mother either. The woman had passed away when he was merely five years old and he tried his best not to dwell on the few, broken memories he had of her.

Unsurprisingly, his brother was the root of his problems that morning.

"You need to get your fucking act together, Stefan," Damon ground out, smoothing a hand over his dress shirt as he paced the length of his bedroom. Stefan watched the darker-haired man with narrowed eyes, his shoulders tensing as he wondered where the conversation - argument, really - was headed. "You're living in your own little bubble and it's starting to wear down on everyone else-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stefan arched a brow, leaning back against his desk. "I run into you all maybe once or twice a week, and sometimes not even that. How the fuck am I wearing down on you?"

"Everything you do revolves around school and work now. I don't see anything else going on in your life, Stefan. Dad-"

"-Doesn't give two fucks about me," Stefan interrupted, gritting his teeth as his hand curled into a fist. Giuseppe Salvatore wasn't known for showing anything that even remotely resembled fatherly affection. The man came across as rather stoic, seeming to be driven only by the flourishing success of his real estate and construction company. It was rare that he ever spoke to either brother about anything unrelated to business, only putting in his sometimes harsh words to warn the pair to keep the family image intact. "And he doesn't give a fuck about you either, brother. You're just a puppet to him, we both are. I thought you of all people would know that by now."

Icy blue eyes pierced into green for a split second before the older Salvatore turned and left the spacious room. A momentary sense of satisfaction enveloped him as he listened to the sounds of his brother's fading footsteps, his fingers relaxing. Sighing, he turned away from the door, a framed picture resting on the top of his wardrobe catching his gaze. The image almost seemed to haunt him as the days passed by, engraved into the very depths of his mind for him to never forget.

As if he could ever forget _her_.

Stefan reached up to pick up the golden frame, his expression softening ever so slightly as he examined the familiar features of the woman in the photograph. His chest tightened briefly as his eyes travelled along the smooth, olive-toned planes of her skin, musing for the millionth time that her dark, sultry eyes were looking straight into his thoughts. Her chocolate curls were wind-blown against the greenery of the setting surrounding her in the image; he recalled that they had been having a picnic in the garden behind the house. A laugh was forever frozen on her perfectly sculpted lips, the exact pitch of her childish giggles returning to him in that moment. Katherine Pierce had been one of a kind.

"Stefan," a soft voice murmured behind him. Startled out of his reminiscing, he turned to see Elena Gilbert looking up at him, her doe eyes filled with sympathy.

"Elena," Stefan nodded in greeting, returning the picture to where it had sat for the past two years, almost taunting him day in and day out. "Came to finish Damon's astounding show of brotherly affection?"

"Stef, don't be like that," she shook her head, the usual strength returning to her voice. "This isn't you. I've known you for years, Stefan, we went to school together. You've become a shell of who you used to be."

He said nothing, choosing to remain silent as he plopped down on his unmade bed. He raked a hand through his chestnut-brown hair, waiting for her to continue whatever she had come to say to him. Her words would only be wasted on him, just as they always were.

"Ever since...the accident," the brunette girl continued, taking a seat beside him, "you've been withdrawn. He's worried about you. We all are."

Stefan snorted, rolling his eyes slightly as he released a tense, humourless laugh. "What's there to be worried about? I'm _fine_, Elena. You've all deluded yourself into thinking I'm anything but completely fine."

"But-"

"And he's not worried about me. We both know Damon. We both know that he doesn't give a shit about most things, including anything that concerns me. Why he even chose to come here today is beyond me." His voice dropped, frigid as he said, "He's the reason she's dead."

"Stefan, you know that's not true-" Elena began, her brows furrowing.

"It is, Elena," Stefan shook his head, his jaw clenching. A split second of silence went by, the atmosphere thick with the swirling tension around them. "You look a lot like her, you know. You should worry about where _your_ questionable relationship with my brother stands."

"I was only trying to help," Elena spoke evenly, a slight note of anger registering in her voice as she folded her hands.

"I don't need or want anyone's help," he shrugged nonchalantly, standing to his feet. Regret for his words pooled into his stomach for a fraction of a moment as he caught the hurt expression on Elena's face. Disappearing just as quickly as it came, he said, "Now if you'll excuse me...I have somewhere else to be."

* * *

Caroline cursed at the fact that she wasn't any taller.

"But then I'd look like a freakish giant in heels," she muttered to herself as she reached for a book on a shelf that was higher than her actual height. She glanced to her left, wondering if anyone else in the vast library was witnessing her embarrassing struggles. The thought sent a wash of heat to spread along her ivory cheeks and neck, causing her to turn around to go find a librarian or someone of the like to help her.

It was then that she noticed another arm stretching upward for the book she needed, pulling it free with ease. Her eyebrows quirked in confusion as she swivelled around to face the person that had helped her. A startled beat of silence passed before the familiar green-eyed man pressed the book into her hands.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, looking up again as she searched for something else to say. It seemed that her boldness from the previous week had disappeared, leaving only the part of her that was nervous and slightly fidgety. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, continuing, "Not holed up writing in any restaurants today, then?"

Stefan chuckled, and Caroline was surprised by the genuine quality of his laughter. He didn't come across as a person who laughed very often, for whatever reason, and the way in which the amusement reached his eyes suited him very, very much.

"No, not today," Stefan smiled, pressing his lips together for a moment. His gaze subtly grazed over her delicate features, breaking the pause as he asked, pointing to the novel in her hands, "What's that for?"

"A research paper," Caroline explained, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm in my third year of university. I plan on going to law school one day."

"Really?" he nodded, a note of surprise in his voice. "You don't strike as the type of person that would be interested in law."

"Oh?" she cocked her head, placing a hand on her waist as she frowned. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry," he said swiftly, attempting to smooth over his quick judgement of her personality. "What I mean is that you just seem so bubbly...as if you should be doing something more theatrical."

Caroline searched his face, realizing that he hadn't meant what he had said in a negative manner. Encouraged by this, she replied, "I used to love performing in high school. Instruments, plays...I did it all. But then I realized that wasn't something I could do professionally. Society is based upon law and I want to be involved in society, in defining right from wrong. It's what I want to do with my life."

Stefan smiled again, his expression growing warmer as he listened to what she was saying. She was well-spoken, he saw, someone with a good head on her shoulders. "That's really great...uh," he gave an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know your name."

"Caroline Forbes," she said, straightening her torso slightly and holding out her hand. "It's very nice to formally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Caroline," Stefan laughed, shaking her hand. "And you already know my name."

"Because I'm sneaky like that," Caroline grinned, a playful glint in her light blue eyes as she picked up the other books she was going to be using from the floor. "So, Mr. Salvatore, what's _your_ story?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, ever entertained by the young woman before him. It was rare that he encountered people that were as bright as she was. He was refreshed by her vibrancy, taken aback by the fact that he even cared enough to notice her as such. That and the fact that Stefan could barely remember his earlier fight with his brother was an accomplishment in itself.

"It's only fair you tell me a little bit about yourself, Mister I-Lurk-In-Restaurants-And-Libraries," Caroline teased as the pair began moving towards the front desk. "That's something worth talking about."

"And perky waitresses that can't seem to keep to themselves is not something worth talking about?" Stefan smiled as the man behind the counter checked out the stack Caroline had been holding.

A brief flash of unease crossed her face as she wondered if she was _already_ appearing much too nosy for her own good. It was an incorrigible tendency that she had given up trying to fix a long time ago, accepting that she was always going to be meddling in one way or another. It was just who she was.

"I'm only kidding," Stefan said gently, the both of them exiting the library and heading down the icy steps of the building.

"Well-" Caroline began to say, relief seeping into her voice, before she tripped on the very last stair and found the small selection of books tumbling out of her arms. The blonde girl managed to catch herself, flushing pink as she bent down to pick up her scattered items. Thankfully the crowd around them gave her predicament only a vague glance before moving along.

Stefan chuckled as he crouched down to help her, wishing he could have prevented her misstep somehow. Despite her visible abashment, the rosiness of her cheeks gave definition to her already very pretty face. "Is it too late to warn you to be careful?"

"Shit, I'm sorry! I should have brought a bag," she said, releasing an embarrassed laugh as a gust of wind brushed past them. "I'm usually more coordinated than this."

"Don't worry about it, there was ice on the stairs," he replied kindly, his lips curving upward as he handed her the things she had dropped. "Happens to the best of us."

"That it does," she said, her tone brightening as the two stood to their feet once again. Stefan handed her the last of her books and she said, "Thank you so much. Again."

"Not a problem," he said, an unmistakable smile still playing at his mouth. He couldn't quite figure out why her presence was as enlightening as it was, wondering if this was Caroline Forbes' general impression on the people she met. He recalled their short encounter at the restaurant that she worked at, wondering how she was perceiving _him_. Did he really appear to be someone of interest? His life wasn't ordinary, but he was by no means extraordinary either. In a time where others were figuring out what they wanted from life, he was...lost.

"So handy," Caroline joked, visibly glad that her momentary clumsiness was now behind them. "So, aren't you going to tell me anything about yourself? You can't stay a mystery forever."

"I'm in the process of getting a master's degree in history," Stefan explained, shrugging slightly as he slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "There's not much to say, really. I write, I enjoy literature...that's Stefan Salvatore for you."

"I don't believe that, you know," Caroline laughed, brushing back her hair as a shiver snaked down her lithe body. She balanced her books on one hip as she adjusted her scarf to rest tighter against her neck. "God, it's really cold outside."

"Yeah, it is," Stefan nodded in agreement. He glanced down the street, spotting a nearby café. "Well, I could tell you more over...coffee? Or..." His voice trailed off hesitantly as Caroline's phone began to ring.

"Oh," Caroline jumped fractionally in surprise, pulling the device free from her pocket. The name 'Klaus' flashed on the screen and Caroline made to receive the call before she looked back up at Stefan's green eyes and decided against it. Rudeness was something she didn't want to portray in front of someone who had been nothing but kind to her.

"Aren't you going to get that?" he asked, arching a brow slightly as he wondered why she hadn't taken the call. A cloud of awkwardness began to settle in the chilly air surrounding them.

Caroline shook her head, guessing that Klaus was calling to remind her of their plans that afternoon. She explained, "I'm needed elsewhere right now, but...coffee sounds great. How about tomorrow?"

The veil of discomfort dissipated as Stefan replied, one corner of his mouth lifting up in a crooked smile, "Tomorrow's good."

"Awesome," Caroline smiled back, a swell of warmth expanding inside of her at the thought of getting to know the young man before her. More than anything, she grew increasingly more curious about him the longer she was in his presence. And as a few more words were exchanged before Caroline departed, she pondered to herself for a few moments more about the green-eyed young man who still remained a stranger to her.

Stefan Salvatore seemed like someone worth knowing.

* * *

**(a/n): I know, I know. Still not as much Steroline as anyone would like. I just really needed to get the general background on these characters out of the way. Straight to Steroline in the next chapter, I promise! Thank you for reading! :)**

**P.S- Apologies for the late update! It was way overdue. I'm not exactly happy with how this chapter turned out, but the next one is sure to be much better! And longer as well. **


	3. I Love You, I Love You Not

**Disclaimer: I only own this universe and the plot. Chapter title inspired by "He Loves You" by The Pretty Reckless.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Love You, I Love You Not**

_But he's crawled inside your wounded soul  
He's never ever gonna let you go_

* * *

Stefan hadn't always been...an asshole, for want of a better word.

As he sat with his legs spread out on the carpeted flooring below him, a beer bottle held precariously in his hand, he certainly remembered a time where he had been known as the most agreeable of men. But circumstances, and quite grave ones, at that, had turned him into a man more reserved and cold than ever before. Unpleasant life-altering circumstances did that to a person. They changed you.

There were always circumstances.

A pearl of girlish giggles registered in his ears and he was broken out of his reverie. His green eyes drifted along the blonde girl's figure, deciding to rest on her pointed, smiling face. Her alcohol-induced laughter and slightly clumsy movements were almost entrancing. He was fascinated by her, and he didn't exactly know why.

She was absolutely nothing like Katherine, a subconscious part of him whispered in his mind. That, perhaps, was why Stefan even bothered to further his friendship with her. She was just that kind of person that people were drawn to, he concluded.

Caroline brushed back her curls, leaning back against the couch behind her. The soccer game the pair had been watching was long over, pillows and snacks scattered around them as the TV buzzed with sound in the background. Over the course of the last one or two weeks, Stefan had grown accustomed to her company. It felt good to have someone to talk to, someone completely unrelated to his past.

The young woman, just a little more than tipsy, took a generous swig of her drink. She set the bottle down on the floor before resuming her earlier story. "The entire house was _wrecked_. My mom came home to see Andrew Wilson passed out in the living room, surrounded by empty cups and bags of chips... God, I was in trouble for months. I guess I wasn't the most stealthy party-thrower in high school." Her head titled back as she massaged her neck, an amused, faraway look in her blue eyes. "I miss that. I miss how rebellious I was. I had...I had..."

"Fire," Stefan finished, raking a hand through his hair. "You made mistakes but you had fire."

"Exactly," Caroline offered him a gentle smile, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I guess I'm not girly little Caroline anymore."

He nodded, a mild drowsiness beginning to settle in his mind as he pondered over how different, yet the same, she seemed to the fickle teenager she described in her stories.

He supposed circumstances changed everyone.

"And what were you like in high school?" Caroline asked, her tone brightening considerably as she opened another beer. A twinkle of amusement flashed in her eyes. "I'm predicting...excellent grades, decent athletic abilities, judging by your build...just a little less broody than you are now."

"You're a good judge of character," he chuckled, tapping his fingers against his leg. "I was the best football player on the team, thank you very much. And I am _not_ broody."

Caroline rolled her eyes, laughing as she leaned forward. "Oh, please. Stefan, I've met fifty-year-old professors who seem to have more fun than you do."

His lips parted as he released a disbelieving breath of air. "Oh, so you think I'm too serious? I'll have you know I have plenty of fun."

"As if," she scoffed, grinning widely as a mischievous look flickered in her expression. "I propose a deal, Mister Salvatore."

"What kind of deal, _Miss_ Forbes?" he arched a brow, unable to keep the smile from his face.

"A couple of friends and I are going dancing next weekend and I want you to come," Caroline declared simply.

He was taken aback by the offer. "Uh - I don't think that's such-"

"In exchanged," she continued, ignoring his protests, "I'll give you an entire day to decide on some creative, loner-approved activity of your choice for us to do."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Not a chance, Forbes. I don't dance."

"Oh, come on," she pleaded, reaching out to grab his hand. "I promise you'll enjoy yourself, Stefan. Scout's honour!"

And with her pale, rounded eyes looking at him in such an earnest manner, her fingers pressing into his lightly, Stefan could feel his resolve melting away.

He grimaced, sighing deeply in resignation. "I'm so going to regret this-"

She beamed euphorically, releasing a cry of joy as she threw her arms around him in a hug, very nearly falling into his lap. Stefan returned the gesture after a moment of shock, allowing her sweet scent to envelop him. Before he had a chance to put a finger on the feminine fragrance, Caroline was pulling away, her cheeks stained with a pretty shade of pink.

She settled against the pillows beside him, her shoulder bumping into his as she made herself comfortable.

"You have a brother, don't you? What's he like?" Caroline asked curiously.

Stefan frowned slightly at the mention of Damon. "He's...arrogant. Not really worth talking about."

She hummed slightly, gathering her mass of hair into a ponytail. "Stop frowning, you'll get...wrinkles," she said jokingly, a small yawn escaping her lips.

Stefan wrinkled his nose, replying, "I think I'll live. I'm a loner, remember? We _like_ to brood. It's a sport."

"And he jokes too," Caroline murmured tiredly, her eyes falling shut. "How...charming..."

Moments later, her head dropped against his shoulder; Caroline Forbes was fast asleep. He examined her soft, elegant features for a moment, unsure of what to do. He could feel his own eyelids drooping, sleep threatening to overtake him as well.

Before he succumbed to the peaceful darkness, Stefan finally recognized her scent.

She smelled like lemons.

* * *

Birds.

The damn birds wouldn't be quiet.

Caroline stirred, her sore arms shifting slightly as she squeezed her eyes, attempting to block out the sunlight that poured in through her sheer blue curtains. She felt blissfully well-rested, despite the racket chirping near her windows, leaning against something warm and solid. She snuggled deeper against the warmth, her mussed hair falling over her face as a relaxed sigh escaped her lips.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, squinting slightly against the bright light that blanketed over her small living room. The blonde girl froze, the realization that her "pillow" was none other than Stefan Salvatore. His arm was carelessly thrown over her waist, pinning her to the floor. She could now feel his breathing on her cheek, her face tucked neatly below his. Cushions were scattered around them and Caroline made the assumption that they had fallen asleep sometime during their conversation the night before. She blinked, chewing on her lower lip for a moment before gently untangling her limbs from his and pulling away. Immediately she missed the absence of human contact, standing to her feet to throw on a sweater.

"Caroline?" Stefan mumbled, his green eyes greeting the morning light. "What...are we doing on the floor?"

She rubbed the back of her shoulder, a small smile tugging at her mouth as her gaze raked over his disarray of brown hair and his rumpled clothing. Then and there she decided that she rather liked a less put-together version of Stefan. "I think we fell asleep," she replied lightly, giving a laugh as she plopped down on one of the couches.

Stefan soon joined her, blinking tiredly as he asked, "What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty. I would apologize," Caroline grinned, "but I believe you have the day off from any obligations."

"That I do," he managed a smile, looking more awake as he leaned forward. "I apologize for sleeping over - I should have made my own way out instead of falling asleep."

"No, that's perfectly fine," she shook her head, releasing an agitated sigh as she felt the stiffness of her upper back. "Mm, I really shouldn't sleep on the floor."

"Here," Stefan spoke up, inching closer. Caroline watched in confusion as he brushed her hair over one shoulder, using his fingers to gently begin massaging her shoulders.

"Oh," Caroline breathed out in surprise, leaning into his touch as her eyes slid shut. "I...thank you - that feels great."

"I would hope so," he said, and she could hear the smile in his soothing voice, still coated in the remnants of a good night's sleep despite having slept on the floor.

And for a few minutes, all that was heard in the room was their soft breathing, the occasional hum of contentment coming from Caroline. She felt an odd tingling where his fingers grazed along the thin fabric of her clothing. Before she could speculate the sensation any further, she twisted her torso around to face him, sliding an inch away as she realized she must be far too close for comfort. "There's a bathroom in my bedroom. The new toothbrushes are under the sink," she explained, her eyes on his. "Feel free to help yourself."

"Thanks," he nodded with a smile, lifting off the couch to go clean himself up. Caroline watched him go for a moment, still able to feel the ghost of his hands on her back. She swiftly shook her head, breaking free from the thought as she made her way to the kitchen to make coffee for the both of them.

A knock on the door made her pause, and she turned with a sigh to answer it. It was safe to say that she was more than appropriately surprised when she saw her boyfriend standing on the matt outside, a beautiful ensemble of roses in his hands.

She blinked, bewildered, as she said, "Klaus - you...you brought me flowers?"

"Can't a guy do nice things for his girl?" the man smiled, as charming as ever, pressing the bouquet into her hands.

"These are lovely," she said, a mild uncertainty in her voice as her ears picked up the sound of running water.

"Is Rebekah over again?" Klaus asked, but not before pressing a deep kiss to her lips.

Something felt off, but Caroline couldn't place her finger on it. Klaus Mikaelson was more than a little protective, and the idea of Stefan having slept over wouldn't go over well with him at all.

"Um - no, not Rebekah. My cousin," she thought quickly on her feet," is here from...Washington."

He didn't quite seem to be listening anymore. The man was now tentatively caressing her face, an odd look on his face.

"Klaus, Caroline asked tentatively, fearing that Stefan would emerge from her bedroom any moment now, "Is everything okay? Don't we - um - have plans for tomorrow?"

"I know you're busy today, but," he sighed, "I have something to say."

She waited.

"I love you."

She blinked. And then she blinked again.

"You - you _what_?" Caroline's eyes widened, any remaining tiredness in her body evaporating as she struggled to accept what he was telling her. "We've only been going out for-"

"I know that," he said, his arms looping around her lithe figure. "But I do, Caroline. And I know it's quick, but you had to know. I love you."

She felt sick. It wasn't that she didn't love everything about him, including the obvious flaws...it was that she wasn't ready to take that step. The truth of the matter was that she didn't love him. Not yet.

It was too early. Something in the air continued to feel off to her. "I can't say that back, Klaus. Not now," she murmured, tugging at her unruly curls.

He brushed a kiss against her cheek. "I know, love."

And then he was gone, and she was left to gape at her open front door.

Not half a minute later, Stefan stepped out of her room. He eyed the flowers in her hands and said, arching a brow, "Was someone here?"

She placed the bouquet on a nearby table, running her fingers over her face. "I'll explain over breakfast. I'm _starving_."

* * *

Stefan strode in as he would on any other day, pulling open the refrigerator in the Salvatore kitchen as a small smile played at his mouth. As he prepared himself a glass of juice, his thoughts drifted back towards the morning he spent with his newfound blonde friend. If anything, he found her predicament with her boyfriend - he was not altogether surprised to discover that she actually had one - to be somewhat amusing. Caroline had swiftly slapped him over the head and told him that it was most certainly _not_ funny, and the pair proceeded to spend their time walking outdoors before Caroline had to head off to work.

It was safe to say that he enjoyed her company. Maybe more than he would like to admit.

"Is he _smiling_? To himself?" a shocked voice spoke, pulling him away from his ponderings.

He jumped, spilling the juice all over the marble counters. "What the hell - Elena don't _do_ that."

The brunette simply shrugged, a grin on her face as she slid into a seat at the kitchen table. "You didn't come home last night either."

"Somebody probably got laid," Damon spoke up as he entered the vast kitchen. "About time, I think. Saint Stefan is certainly no fun to be around."

"Shut up, Damon," Stefan snorted, shaking his head. "And no, that's not what I was up to yesterday. Bedding the entire state of New York was more your forte, wasn't it?"

"Then what _were_ you up to?" The darker-haired Salvatore raised a brow before turning to make himself a cup of coffee, ignoring his comment.

"Frankly, it's none of your business, Damon," Stefan sighed, moving to take a seat beside Elena. "Don't you have your own house?"

"Since when do you own this place, Stef?" Damon drawled, a light tone of boredom in his voice. "We crashed here yesterday, while you were apparently off wandering the night and doing some much needed soul-searching."

"Boys," Elena chided, raking a hand through her long hair. "Can we not do this today? It's a perfectly nice day and I wish you two would just along. I was hoping that we could have dinner together-"

Both Salvatores turned to look at the doe-eyed brunette with identically dubious looks on their faces.

"Or not," she raised her hands in surrender. After a beat of silence, she commented softly, "You seem different, Stefan."

"What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly, watching distastefully as his brother settled down across from them.

"I don't know, there's something different about the way you've been acting in the last few weeks. For one," Elena joked, "you haven't bitten my head off in quite a while."

Stefan merely shrugged, not liking the looks Elena and Damon were exchanging. "So because I haven't been a douchebag to you, something's immediately off about me?" He took a sip of his drink. "I really don't see what the big deal is here."

"You seem happier," Elena concluded, folding her hands thoughtfully.

He thought over this, knowing that one person in particular had had quite the effect on him. It was true what they said about being around optimistic, happy people. It made you want to be happy too.

"I guess," he replied, chewing the inside of his cheek.

Damon's blue eyes watched him for a moment longer before he stood to his feet, pressing a kiss to Elena's temple before saying, "Well, I'm off. See you later."

"What's up with him?" Stefan asked, noticing the agitated air around Damon as he exited the room.

"Trouble with your father," she explained, a worried frown creasing her forehead.

"I'm sure everything's fine, Elena."

"I hope so."

* * *

**(a/n): I wish I updated more frequently too. I was lacking the appropriate motivation, and I wish this chapter was a little longer. Reviews are better than ice-cream! :) **

**P.S, this isn't really going to be a story about a love triangle. I think we've had enough of that for a lifetime. Also, am I writing Stefan's character okay? **


	4. These Times

**Disclaimer: I only own this universe and the plot. Lyrics below are from the song "Next Girl" by The Black Keys. Chapter title is the same as the song by SafetySuit.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: These Times**

_Oh, a beautiful face  
And a wicked way  
And I'm paying for her beautiful face_

* * *

_Rain pitter-pattered against his windows, heavy against the thick glass._

_"Where were we?" she said upon entering the room again, giggling slightly as his fingers reached up to pull her lean figure onto the bed. _

_She immediately adjusted her frame so that she rested comfortably above him, her long, olive-toned legs straddling his waist. "We were," he began, leaning forward to kiss her parted mouth, smiling contently against her warm skin. His hand tangled in her soft, chocolate curls as hers slid beneath the fabric of his t-shirt. _

_"Were?" Katherine repeated in a murmur, her lips skimming his jaw and pressing slow kisses to his neck._

_The rain outside fell harder still. _

_"Right here," Stefan grinned, his mouth capturing hers again. The kiss deepened as Katherine tightened her legs around him, tingles snaking up his spine as her fingers ran along the planes of his back._

_He groaned as she slid away from him, neatly hopping off the bed and smoothing a hand over her camisole. "Tease," he sighed, frowning from the absence of her curves against him. _

_"It's a busy day," Katherine said, smirking slightly. She always did like to have the upper hand. "And after it's over...all of this," she gestured towards herself, "can be yours later. And all of this," she leaned forward to run a manicured finger along his abdomen, her hair falling over his face, "will be mine for the taking."_

_"I'm always yours for the taking," Stefan said, and despite the lightness of his voice, the heavier meaning behind his words remained evident. _

_She simply smiled. The same brilliant, beautiful smile that he had fallen completely head over heels in love with. Moving away again, her gaze drifted towards the window. She narrowed her eyes, questioning, "What's Damon doing out there in this weather?"_

_"Running, probably. Dad's been pretty hard on him lately and it seems to help him think," Stefan shrugged as he lifted himself away from the mattress. _

_As he left to shower, his thoughts remained on her and her eyes remained on his brother. _

"Where were we?" Stefan asked, his voice carefully composed as to not give away any irritation or wariness at the prospect of having lunch with his father. He slid into the seat across from the eldest Salvatore, glancing down at the menu as he brushed away the last of his reminiscing.

"We were discussing your responsibilities in taking your rightful place alongside your brother and I at the company," Giuseppe replied evenly, his eyes, the very same shade as his youngest son's but a great deal colder, raising to look at Stefan directly.

"I have no responsibilities towards the family business, Dad," Stefan said, arching a brow as he continued scanning the restaurant's selection in an attempt to appear detached. "Damon's the heir to the company, as he's the oldest. You're perfectly aware of that."

"But you are much more capable than your brother, " Giuseppe said, his face expressionless as he took a sip from the glass of wine placed before him. "You're level-headed, intelligent. You're aware of just how to deal with the emotions of others. Those are valuable traits in the world of business, son."

"Damon's no less capable than I am, Dad," Stefan interjected before his father could speak again. "He's rash and sometimes unpredictable, but," he paused, chewing at the insides of his cheeks for a moment, "he's your hardest worker and the more qualified son for his position."

Giuseppe looked vaguely surprised, his eyes narrowing fractionally. "And here I thought you hated the very sight of your brother."

"I do," Stefan replied, leaning back in his chair. "That hasn't changed. But I also know where to give credit where credit is due."

His father blinked, momentarily bemused before his previously stoic expression returned. "Very well," he finally said. "But you must at least attend the annual Christmas party."

It wasn't a suggestion, Stefan could see. It was an order, and one that would directly put him in the line of fire that he was trying to avoid. "Clever, Dad." He thought to himself for a moment, lifting his drink from the table. "Fine. I'll come."

"Good," Giuseppe answered. Stefan could tell he was pleased, something he knew well to happen quite rarely.

After they ordered, bare, idle conversation passing between the two, the eldest Salvatore commented, "We're the same, you and I. I've come to see this in the last few years."

Stefan made no answer. In his head, he began counting.

_One, two, three..._

"I'm nothing like you, Dad," Stefan sighed, pressing his lips together. He knew what was coming.

_Four, five, six... _

Giuseppe's eyes seemed to dance with an emotion Stefan couldn't quite recognize. "Katherine Pierce had kept you in check. She was the most fitting partner for you."

_Seven, eight, nine... _

"A pity."

"Quite," he replied, clearing his throat. The heat and prickle of annoyance surged through his veins. "Although you could at least _sound_ like you're sorry."

"I am."

_Ten._

"Right."

The worst was over.

* * *

Not many things managed to shake Caroline Forbes; she prided herself on being one of the most organized and determined people she knew, knowing exactly what she had to do to get where she wanted to go. But there were certain events in life that existed solely to completely throw you off your game.

Your short-time boyfriend declaring that he loved you was one of them.

She was flattered, incredibly flattered, by the magnitude of his words. Her teenage years were spent chasing all the wrong guys, the likes of which she now realized were never worth her time. She had decided that she may never be "the one", and to suddenly be put in the place that she had deeply craved for as a seventeen-year-old girl was...

Overwhelming. Caroline Forbes was overwhelmed.

"Why do you look like someone just hit you in the face?" Rebekah asked, brushing past her to reach for some napkins. "Although, you do tend to look like that often."

Caroline rolled her eyes, smacking her best friend's arm as she passed.

"What? It's not your most attractive look," Rebekah shrugged, smiling teasingly as she scurried off to deliver the napkins to an elderly couple.

She scrunched up her nose, sighing in frustration as she turned to take a few more orders. At some point during the long hours, her eyes drifted towards the very table she had seen Stefan for the first time, and she wondered what he was doing in that moment. Perhaps he was writing, just as he was that day. She recalled exactly how he had looked, bent over his work almost furiously. By the end of Caroline's shift, it seemed that the other blonde waitress' patience was running thin.

"Okay, spill," Rebekah said, dragging Caroline away from the general crowd in the restaurant. Her blue eyes alit with curiosity, she asked, "Klaus was behaving more than strangely when we talked over the phone this morning and you are _definitely_ acting weirder than usual. What happened?"

"I am _not_ weird," Caroline declared, huffing as she pulled her arm away from the girl.

"Oh, shut up," Rebekah rolled her eyes. "What's going on between you two?"

One couldn't quite so easily lie to their closest friends. "Nothing, Bekah. Absolutely nothing," Caroline tried to say.

"Bullshit," Rebekah said, arching a brow as she crossed her arms. "If you don't start talking in ten sec-"

"He told me he loved me," Caroline blurted out, unable to contain herself any longer. She watched as Rebekah's gaze widened, shock and surprise registering in her expression. "He came over yesterday and...told me that he loved me."

"But it's only been-" Rebekah managed to say, blinking in confusion.

"I know," Caroline replied, growing increasingly more uncomfortable with the topic at hand.

"That's fast, even for him," Rebekah pondered to herself. "Caroline, did he _really_?"

Caroline sighed, leaning against the wall behind them. "It's not the kind of thing you make up, Rebekah."

"I mean, aside from the fact that he's my brother and all," Rebekah said, reaching out to put a hand on Caroline's arm. "I really am happy for the both of you. Although, _you_ don't seem very pleased."

"I didn't say it back," Caroline murmured, unsure as to how her friend would take this news, seeing as she was the sister of her boyfriend.

Rebekah pursed her lips, a thoughtful expression flitting across her face. "I don't blame you at all for wanting to take your time. I trust you not to hurt my brother and I don't want him to hurt you either, Care."

The blonde girl smiled. "The last thing I want is for anyone to get hurt. And as for-" It was then that Caroline caught a glimpse of a nearby clock. She cursed to herself, gathering her belongings and saying, "I should have been at Stefan's twenty minutes ago!"

"Punctual," Rebekah smirked, glancing towards the door as customers entered the restaurant. "I'm dying to meet this new friend of yours, by the way. As for right now, I'm still stuck here."

"See you tonight!" Caroline grinned, swiftly pushing out the back door and making her way to her car. "Don't be late!" she called over her shoulder.

Following Stefan's handwritten directions were easy enough, and she couldn't help admire the neat scripture for a few seconds before refocusing her attention on the busy streets of New York City. Confused, she found herself driving down a winding, narrow road until a large white house - no, _mansion_ - came into view. Her widened eyes ran along the massive pillars that stretched upwards towards the roof of the building, holding the front of the regal structure together.

_That little sneak_, Caroline marvelled to herself as she parked her car just short of the elegant front door. A description of his home was something Stefan had never once delved into.

Now that Caroline thought about it, he had never actually elaborated further on his father other than "he ran a business".

She took the steps two at a time, adjusting her bag on her shoulder as she pressed the bell beside the polished navy door. She raked a hand through her wind-blown curls as minutes passed, growing slightly impatient as no one answered. Her hand slid to the golden doorknob, turning it fractionally to find that the door was unlocked. Pushing it open, her eyes flitted along the spacious, unfamiliar foyer, hoping that Stefan would appear.

"Stefan?" she called hesitantly, one heeled foot stepping onto the smooth hardwood flooring. "Stefan?" she repeated, her tone increasing as she pushed the door closed behind her. She was in the right house, wasn't she?

"Stef-" she began to say again, stopping short as a girl - slightly shorter than herself - entered the premise, tucking strands of her damp chocolate hair behind her ear. Caroline's gaze widened slightly as she realized the brunette was wearing only a pair of small shorts and a tank top, the likes of which did nothing to hide her curvy frame.

"Oh!" she froze, blinking as a pretty flush graced her face. "I didn't know anyone other than Damon or Stefan was-"

"I just came," Caroline said quickly, bewildered as the smallest burn of hurt wavered through her. Did Stefan ever mention having a girlfriend? She was gorgeous, Caroline thought, in that innocent, doe-eyed kind of way that was near effortless. She wondered, crestfallen, if Stefan had completely forgotten about their plans for the night.

Just as the thought passed through her mind, the man in question entered the room, his face brightening as his eyes met Caroline's. "Hey - I was beginning to think you weren't showing up!"

"Stefan," she breathed in relief, composing herself again as she said, "I, uh, got a little confused on my way over here. _Someone_ failed to give me very many details about they lived," she said pointedly, one corner of her mouth quirking upwards as a sheepish expression crossed Stefan's face. She looked at Elena again, casually inquiring, "Are you...Stefan's girlfriend?"

"Stefan's..._what_?" Elena exclaimed, bemusement clouding her voice before she began to laugh, Stefan joining her.

Caroline was beginning to feel even stupider as the seconds ticked by, uncomfortable as what felt like an inside joke passed between the two.

"I'm Elena," the brunette finally introduced herself, her voice friendly as she held out her hand. "I'm dating his brother, actually."

"Oh, I see," Caroline replied, shaking the her hand. Comprehension dawning on her as she continued with a smile, "It's nice to meet you, Elena. I'm Caroline."

"Caroline?" Elena repeated, tilting her head as a grin slipped onto her lips. She exchanged a glance with Stefan. "This one has told me all about-"

"And that's enough of that," Stefan cut her off with a roll of his eyes, placing a hand on the small of Caroline's back and guiding her towards the winding staircase that led upstairs.

"What was the laughing all about?" Caroline asked curiously as she was escorted down a few more corridors, her eyes drifting from the elaborate carpeting lining the floors to the colourful paintings hanging on the beige walls.

Stefan chuckled as they reached the very last door at the end of the hall, shaking his head. "Elena and I dated for a little bit in our sophomore year, but...we've always been meant to be only friends. She's one of the very best I have, really."

"That's nice," Caroline looked up at him, smiling as he held the door open and gestured for her to enter.

The room was fairly neat, aside from the unmade bed, many books and DVDs filling a large bookcase on the opposite side of the room. He definitely was a hoarder, she thought, glancing at the many odd objects displayed on tables and shelves. She grinned, spotting a familiar notebook on his mahogany desk, left open with a pen sitting on top of it. "Well, if this room doesn't scream Stefan Salvatore..."

He shrugged, his green eyes alight with amusement. "I try my best."

"And when I saw that you were a Salvatore, I didn't think you were _Giuseppe_ Salvatore's son," she said, arching a brow.

"Does that change anything?" he asked, his voice light as he plopped down on his bed, patting a spot beside him. "I didn't think you'd know who he was."

"Please," she rolled her eyes, taking a seat. "Give me more credit than that, Stef. I do sometimes read the newspaper."

A silence followed as Caroline thoughtfully fiddled with her scarf. "Why would you think that it would change anything? You're still Stefan and I'm still Caroline."

His bemused gaze settled on her for a few moments before he pointed at a door to their left. "That's the bathroom, if you want to change or anything."

She held up her bag, smiling, "As a matter of fact, I do. I'll be back in a second!"

She certainly was something, Stefan thought with a sigh, lying on his back as he waited for Caroline to join him again. _I need to get out of this place_, he said to himself. _Find an apartment. I can't be here anymore_. He had a sudden urge to remove himself from the very place that held so many memories to him - both good and bad. He didn't quite know how he felt about bringing the joyous light that was Caroline Forbes into a place that reminded him so much of a darker time, despite it being his own home. He felt as though he was tainting her, but the blonde girl knew nothing of that past.

He didn't know why it even mattered. He thought he had stopped caring entirely.

"Okay, what do you think?" Caroline said, emerging from the bathroom. He lifted himself up again, turning his head to look at her.

His eyes widened.

* * *

**(a/n): Hmm. Did Katherine ever truly love Stefan? Questions, questions. Also, this story now has a flashback...inside of a flashback. That's not weird, is it? Nope. Not weird. Also, I apologize for the fact that this is really a filler chapter, but it was needed. **

**Next: Rebekah meets Stefan. Anyone recall the 1920s episode? Keep that in mind. Oh, and also some Defan. Everyone loves some Defan time. **


	5. Robot

**Disclaimer: The lyrics below come from the song "I Am Not A Robot" by Marina and the Diamonds. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Robot**

_It's okay to say you've got a weak spot  
You don't always have to be on top_

* * *

Stefan couldn't quite think of anything to say. He was transfixed by the sight before him, his green eyes travelling along the disarray of curls that were brushed to one side of Caroline's neck. She wore a dress, the layers of sheer violet effortlessly moving with her, its hem lightly brushing against the middle of her thighs. God, were her eyes always that...blue? He averted his gaze from her exposed shoulders, praying he hadn't been caught.

"You look great," he finally said, smoothing his voice into what he hoped was a polite and casual tone. "But it's freezing outside."

"Thanks, Stefan," Caroline smiled, placing a hand on her hip. Every curve was distinguishable, leaving nothing to Stefan's imagination. "I think I'll brave the cold in the name of how much this dress cost me. You're not going wearing _that_, are you?"

"Apparently not," he replied slowly, grinning to himself as Caroline quickly ushered him towards his closet to pick out a suitable outfit for the night.

"God, Stefan, your entire wardrobe needs some major updating," she declared, riffling through the different shirts and thoughtfully biting down on her lower lip. "Where's that inner badass I heard so much about?"

"He disappeared," he stated dryly.

"Well, find him again." He saw her rolling her eyes at a collection of identical jeans. "Badassery will get you far in life, Mr. Salvatore."

"'Badassery' isn't even a word, Caroline."

"Hush, I'm channeling energy from the Gods of Fashion to help me decide between these two jackets." She waved a hand at him, pursing her lips as she examined the clothes in front of her.

He shook his head, laughing as he moved away from the closet. She was endearing, craziness and all.

"What do you think?" she finally asked him, holding up a shirt that Elena had bought him. He had never worn it before. "You'll look like a rock star, I swear."

"Is that really the look we're going for?" he asked, amused as he crossed his arms.

"Why, of course it is," she grinned, something close to pride in her gaze. "You might end up hooking up with someone tonight and it'll probably be thanks to me."

"My hero," he snorted, heading towards the bathroom to change.

"You bet I am!" she called smugly as he disappeared from view. "And don't be so sceptical, I'm an expert at these things."

She heard him mumble something indecipherable, most likely grumbling about not wanting to go anymore.

Not half an hour later, after Caroline had spent a good ten minutes messing with Stefan's hair, he slid into the passenger seat of her car. Wary all over again about what he had signed himself up for, he voiced his disapproval once again. "I don't know if this is a good idea, Car," he said as she started the engine. "Seriously, when I said I couldn't dance or anything-"

"Don't be such a wuss. You'll be _fine_, no one's forcing you on a stage to show off your nonexistent moves. I'm forcing you to socialize."

"I socialize plenty," he protested with a frown.

But, in all honesty, he hadn't been to place like the one Caroline had brought them to in a very long time. He recalled a time when he was a regular "rock star", as Caroline had eloquently put it, but he wasn't even close to being that person anymore. Stefan now preferred a bar when he felt like having going out, and even that didn't occur as often as it should.

Upon meeting Caroline's boyfriend and friend, Stefan immediately realized he didn't like Klaus. There was something wrong to him about the way he looped an arm around Caroline's shoulders, pulling her near. The glint in the other man's eyes did nothing to comfort Stefan.

"Klaus Mikaelson," he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

Stefan shook it, internally questioning the man's tight and unfriendly grip. "Stefan Salvatore. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure you have," Klaus smiled, his expression one that Stefan didn't like at all.

"Right," he nodded. An odd sort of tension filled the air between them. What was this guy's problem?

Before he knew it, the only person putting him at ease was being pulled away towards the dance floor and Stefan was left standing with Rebekah Mikaelson. Caroline threw him one last helpless look before he lost her to the crowds.

Loud music blared overhead and he was reminded of a girl, forever buried below the ground, who would have loved the song that was playing. He was pathetic.

"So, you write," Rebekah said, breaking the silence. "About what, may I ask?"

"Is that really the conversation you want to have?" Stefan asked, wondering if he was being too blunt. Cramped situations seemed to do that to him.

Rebekah only smiled, and Stefan couldn't deny that the girl was very good-looking herself. "Not at all, actually. Not that I'm not curious, of course. That was just my best chance at starting a conversation."

"I see," he nodded, gesturing towards two empty seats alongside the bar. Everyone was too close, too drunk, too...happy. He was completely out of his comfort zone. "So, you help run a restaurant."

She called for a drink, turning to grin at him. "See, you're not good at this either!"

"At what?" He looked behind him, searching for Caroline.

"Starting conversations."

"I like to think I can be very charismatic, actually," Stefan replied absently.

"I need to see it to believe it," Rebekah laughed, inching just the slightest bit closer towards him.

"You just might," Stefan replied, a corner of his mouth turning up.

Rebekah, he found, was easy enough to talk to. She kept his mind off of how unsettled he was, asking him about trivial things that didn't require much thinking to reply to. Conversation was simple and light-hearted, and when one drink turned into multiple drinks, his mind was drifting further and further away from his dislike for Caroline's boyfriend or the dangerously short length of her dress.

Rebekah grabbed his hand at some point, dragging him away from his comfortable seat and pulling him away from the safety of the bar to dance. Stefan, not exactly drunk and not exactly sober, couldn't bring himself to say no. He felt warm and numb, his vision growing fuzzy.

"You're cute," she giggled as he half-heartedly attempted to imitate the people around him. She pulled his hands towards her waist, guiding his movements to the beat of the music. Once he got the hang of it, he felt the bubble of tension disappear, losing himself to the sound around him. He was a different person, a spectator to his actions.

"I'm the king of smooth," he gave her a lopsided smile, drawing her closer.

"Please," Rebekah smirked, her eyes glancing down at his mouth. "I don't believe you yet."

And so he kissed her. At the very back of his mind he knew it was because of the alcohol and because she was blonde-haired and blue-eyed, but he was quick to shut off the dangerous thoughts before he had to be faced with them. She returned the gesture quickly, her fingers tangling in his hair. None of this is real, his brain told him.

"I _don't_ want to talk to you, Klaus!"

Stefan pulled away immediately at the sound of the familiar voice, blinking through the slowing haze in his mind. He looked behind him and saw Caroline pushing through dancing couples and leaving the building, shrugging on her jacket as she did.

He shut his eyes tightly, attempting to force away the trance he was in. "I'm going after her."

Rebekah nodded, looking equally bewildered. "I'll go after Klaus. God, this is so _typical_ of him..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, concern flooding him despite the buzz he now regretted.

She shook her head, raking a hand through her hair. "Nothing...just go."

Stefan blinked. Without another word, he turned on his heel and found himself pushing through the exit, searching for Caroline. He felt light-headed, his stomach churning slightly.

"Stefan?" a voice asked quietly, as though part of the cool air surrounding them.

"Caroline?" He turned, tripping on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Hey," she said, grabbing his arm and steadying him. She lead him to her car, opening the door for him.

"Thanks," he said, running a hand over his face. "Is everything...okay?"

"No," she mumbled as she settled into the driver's seat, fiddling with the dials to turn up the heat.

"Well, I figured," he said, his eyes on the other people in front of the club. He knew that this was the furthest thing from the glamorous night Caroline had envisioned for them. And it was all thanks to her idiot of a boyfriend, whom Stefan wanted very much to punch."What did you two fight about?"

"Love," she replied, pulling the hood of her jacket up and hiding her face from him.

He thought that she might be crying. "What did he say to you? Tell me."

"I told him I didn't, couldn't, love him back yet. It's too soon and for once in my life I want to do things right. I want things to go slowly. He got angry at me for no reason and he said he was jealous of...look, I don't want to talk about it right now." Her voice was a ghost of its usual vibrant tone, troubled and tense. "I'm just so...stupid. He's stupid."

"Love is stupid," Stefan added, looking down at the family ring on his finger. He had received the ring at the height of his relationship with Katherine. Too many important memories were tied to her, to being with her.

"Yeah?" Caroline said, turning her head to look at him. Her eyebrows furrowed, genuine curiosity on her face. "Why do you say that?"

Her eyes really were the prettiest shade of blue. "I say that because..." He took a deep breath, blinking more quickly as the dizziness returned. "I'm still in love with a dead girl. And you're pretty. Even when you're crying."

"I hate when guys say that," she replied, confusion and shock clear on her face.

"Oh" was the most intelligent answer he could muster in response.

"Are you drunk?" It was evident that she demanded an answer.

"No."

"Liar."

"A little, I don't...not," he said, his words jumbling together. "I did not drink. Much."

"You are, you're totally drunk," she laughed. It was good to hear her laugh. Comforting. "Well, at least one of had some fun."

He grimaced, thinking of what he had gotten himself into before Caroline's situation had saved him. "Sure."

Caroline tapped her fingers against the wheel of her car, sighing. "Time to get you home, then. The night's ruined now anyway."

* * *

"I'm not tired," Stefan called from his bed.

Caroline walked into the room, barefoot with makeup smudged around her eyes. Despite her appearance, she wore a bright smile. She had many masks, and pretending to be perfectly fine was one of her best ones.

She put the mug that was in her hands on the night table. "Sure you aren't. I made you some tea."

"Thanks," Stefan replied, gratitude on his face as he lifted himself off of his comforter. "I don't need a babysitter, you know."

"It's fine," she shook her head, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "I couldn't just not make sure my drunk friend was settled in okay after dropping him home."

"Not drunk," he said, taking a generous sip from the mug.

"Sort of drunk," she argued, smiling. He really was adorable with his hair and clothes mussed up and...was that lipstick on the corner of his mouth? "Stefan Salvatore," she said seriously, "Did you make out with Rebekah?"

"I did no such thing," he replied quickly, eyes widening.

"You did, that's your lying face!" she cried out, laughing.

"I don't have a lying face," he protested, throwing his hands up. After a beat of silence, he said, "Maybe I _did_ kiss her. It's nothing."

"Do you like her?" she asked, unsure of how she wanted him to reply. She wanted Rebekah to finally be with someone who wasn't just going to use her, and yet...something was bothering her about what Stefan had said in her car.

"She's...nice," he finally said, lying down again. "Don't look at me like that, I didn't mean for it to happen!"

She was both disappointed that Stefan had fallen under the category of people that didn't want Rebekah on a more emotional level, and for some inexplicable reason, relieved.

"Because you're in love with someone." Caroline was almost timid, wondering what on earth had happened to Stefan to make him believe that love was stupid, as he had put it.

His face hardened in a way that she had never seen on him, something cold growing in his usually warm eyes. "What?"

"You...you said in the car that...never mind," she stammered, standing to her feet and turning away. "We'll talk in the morning, I really should be going."

"Caroline," he said, his expression softening as he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "There are things that you don't know about me."

She waited for him to continue, a jolt running through her as he earnestly tightened his hold on her. "And I'll explain them to you, I promise. Just...not like this. I can't even think straight."

"Okay," she nodded, frowning. What was it that happened that was so terrible that he hadn't told her before? _This girl_, she thought. _She's dead. Why is she dead? _"You...need to sleep."

But he was already gone, his eyes having drifted shut as she stood still in her own bewilderment. He had released her hand, his mouth parting as he disappeared into his subconscious.

Caroline quickly slipped on her shoes and snatched her jacket and purse from his dresser, knocking over a photograph in the process. As she bent down to pick it up, she noticed that it was of a gorgeous brown-haired woman that nearly resembled Elena. The difference laid in their eyes, Elena's soft and kind and this girl's shinning with purpose and edge. She was also much more curvy than both Elena and herself, and she put two and two together to realize that _this_ was Stefan's past.

Caroline looked back at his sleeping figure once more before exiting the room. She had a loud mouth and she could be tactless, but she knew that she had to let him tell her on his own terms. She wouldn't push him.

For now, she thought as she drove, she could comfort herself in knowing that Stefan thought she was pretty even when she was crying. Whatever he had meant by saying that.

* * *

**(a/n): I don't even know what to say about the late update. I lost inspiration for a while there, to be honest. I'll update soon to make up for the shortness of the chapter. Feedback = motivation! Thanks for reading. :) **


End file.
